


Doctor Doctor, who called the Doctor

by InnocentVash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blackmail, Castiel the Doctor, Dean the Doting Husband, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Suicide Atempt, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really Short One Shot Story<br/>A lot of FF to keep it short, but nothing major skipped<br/>Patient Lithi is in the hospital after attempting suicide, she ends up in the care under Doctor Castiel, something happens and she black mails him for it. Finds out he wasn't in the wrong, but by time she admits it to him, it's too late.<br/>Will Everything work out in the end, or will there be no happy endings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor, who called the Doctor

Doctor Castiel Novak-Winchester, or often still called just Doctor Novak, was busy checking on patients when he was alerted to a new patient being put into his wing to supervise. So, as any good doctor would, he finished up where he was checking on a patient to go see this new one.  
  
He picked up the chart by the door glancing through it and frowned at the printed words. The patient was being held over a suicide attempt. Doctor Novak frowned, but sighed, shaking his head. Sadly there were a few of them in their hospital, and one other in his coworkers wing. Doctor Charlie Bradbury, who got upset with those who didn't just call her Charlie or Doctor Charlie if they had to use the title, told him it was hard for the patients and what they really needed was a friend to talk to.  
  
Castiel glanced at the paper and noticed there were no listings under vistors. He wondered if they had no one, is that why they had tried such a thing? He put the folder onto the clipboard inside the holder and walked into the room, offering a smile. "Good afternoon." He greeted once he saw the young looking woman was awake.  
  
She frowned at him, and just asked simply, "And what is good about it?"  
  
Castiel was a little surprised by such a response, but in hindsight he shouldn't have been considering she was in here due to a suicide attempt. But he still gave a smile as he set the hanging binder on the foot of her bed for any nurses to check over, the medications for her had all ready been determined. "Not to brag, but I am a pretty good doctor. I'll be looking over you during your stay."  
  
She sighed, slumping back against the bed. "I shouldn't be having a stay."  
  
Castiel smiled gently, "Come now, life's hard, but I don't think it's a reason to give up on it."  
  
She looked at him with a sharp edge to her eye, but she huffed, "You don't know anything about it."  
  
Castiel moved, sitting in the visitor chair beside her bed, "I have no where to be for awhile, why not tell me about it?"  
  
~~Time Skip~~  
  
It had been a few days and his patient, Lithi Vine, was doing much better. She still had her down days, but with medication, and his ear to listen she was doing much better.  
  
If all went well she would be released soon.   
  
Castiel was sitting in her room, texting Dean when she woke and looked over at him, he paused in his text and smiled, "Morning Lithi, how are you feeling today?"  
  
Lithi gave a light smile, "I'm doing okay." she answered gently. She sighed though, "How do you feel better than okay?"  
  
Castiel was a little surprised again, but he smiled, "Well, I usually have one of these." He offered her one of the containers.  
  
"The coffee bean flavor is hidden by the mix, and it just tastes like a chocolate milkshake. I enjoy it with lunch just about every day, gets me through the rest of my day."  
  
"Do you mind?" She asked looking at it, knowing what he said but decided to pretend she didn't.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, I have another in my locker."  
  
Lithi opened the container, and soon had it downed. "You're right, it does taste like a milkshake!" She smiled, setting the box down.  
  
Castiel smiled, standing, "I'll be by again later, try to get some rest until then, if you can, you might be awake a while though after that, so the tv is there."  
  
After that Castiel waved and left the room to deal with his rounds.   
  
It was a hour or so later that he got a code. He rushed to the room, and was giving out orders quickly.  
  
Luckily he brought Lithi back around, confused by what had happened. Looking back at her heart rate, he frowned at the palpatations, what caused them?  
  
He looked back into her medical history to find nothing in there about them.   
  
All he could do was wait for her to wake up.  
  
When she finally did the next day, he asked her if she knew what happened.   
  
She said, no, that that only happened when she had coffee.  
  
Castiel had paled. "I.. told you there was coffee in that drink, hadn't I?" He was pretty sure he did, but thinking back now in a rush, he couldn't recall.  
  
She glared at him, "You knew there was coffee in there and you didn't say anything!?" She snapped glaring at him.  
  
Castiel felt horrible, "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't know you had a condition with it.. It won't happen again."  
  
She frowned, "I should sue your ass." She snapped.  
  
Castiel sighed, "Please, I'll find a way to make it up to you, it was an honest mistake."  
  
She watched him but huffed, "Fine, I want you to..."  
  
She started making demands.  
  
Every day was something new, do this, or do that. And he had to repeat a lot of things she liked.  
  
He was running himself ragged, but he did it all with a smile, in hopes of making things right between them.  
  
It was one day finally, heading to her room, that things all caught up on him. Not eating right, not getting enough rest, that he just collapsed on his way to the room, he never made it.  
  
He was admitted as a patient, and was in the ICU, in a coma. The doctors guessed it was from how he hit the floor, his head must have been knocked around. There wasn't any swelling however, only time would tell.  
  
It was during the same day that Castiel was admitted that Doctor Charlie was given his patients to watch over. When she entered the room with a smile, "Hi I'm Doctor Charlie, I'll be covering for Castiel tod-"  
  
"Where is Doctor Castiel?" Lithi snapped at the bubbly red head, not caring one bit about who she was. "He is suppose to be the one looking after me."  
  
Charlie knew she couldn't really tell her his whereabouts, so she sighed, "He wasn't able to make it in, I'm very sorry for the inconvience. He'll be back soon, don't worry."  
  
Lithi glared at the doctor until she finally left, how was she to get things that made her happy if the Doctor she was "black mailing" wasn't in? She was left to suffer that day.  
  
Lithi planned on telling the doctor in the morning about it, to tell him he had to pick up his game, but the same red head checked in on her. And she snapped. "Pathetic! Doctor can't even come in to look after his own patients! That asshole! He said he'd be here for me! Where is he? Where is Doctor Novak!?"  
  
Doctor Charlie took a deep breath, she couldn't take her being so rude to Castiel, he was nothing but nice to all of his patients. No one, except the one before him, had anything bad to say about him. "I'm not suppose to say this... But Doctor Novak is a patient here himself currently. He's in the ICU, so please, don't speak bad of him. If he could, he WOULD be here." Charlie empathized.  
  
Lithi was shocked, He was a patient? But he had seem so well when she had last seen hi-... Well, come to think of it he had looked a bit, well okay a lot, worn down. It started after she started making demands... Was, was this her fault?  
  
That night, after visiting hours were over and the hospital quiet, Lithi left her bed, IV bag on the rolling stand with her.   
  
She ventured to the ICU area and slipped past the night nurse to go to the room she learned was Castiels, due to his name being on it, and went inside.   
  
Doctor Novak looked like death only slightly warmed over. He was pale, a breathing machine doing his breathing for him, the wires hooked up to him... It was very hard to look at.   
  
She sat down beside him, and just watched over him, feeling guilty over this.   
  
She stayed until it was close to morning, and she went back to her room before anyone would notice.  
  
Days went by as such. She asked Charlie how he was doing every time she checked on her during the day.   
  
It was always the same, "He's getting by".  
  
What a sad way to describe how someone was doing.  
  
It was a while longer like this, that Charlie asked, "Would you like to go visit Doctor Novak?"  
  
Lithi nodded, and was getting up, happy to go without having to sneak around to do it.  
  
Lithi was allowed into the room, and she was surprised by the other man sitting in the room. Lithi slowly sat on the chair on the other side of Doctor Novaks bed, watching the other man.  
  
He looked worn and tired, scruffy around the face, but he stayed where he was, holding Doctor Novak's hand.  
  
When he finally noticed her his brows furrowed and he looked at her in confusion. He saw the IV bag attached to her, and he tilted his head, "You're a patient."  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes." she answered. "Doctor Novak was my doctor." she explained before he could ask. "I've been asking how he is doing, the doctor who took over my care asked me if I would like to see him today."  
  
He nodded, and offered a tired smile, "Sorry we're meeting like this.. I'm Dean, Doctor Novak-Winchester's husband."  
  
Lithi's eyes widned. "I didn't know he was married."  
  
Dean chuckled. "Most still call him Doctor Novak, since it's too long otherwise, and his name plate wouldn't hold the whole thing." Dean looked back to his husband, smiling gently. "But he likes working here, so he never complained about it."  
  
Lithi nodded, watching him, "Do... you know what happened? They won't really tell me much..."  
  
Dean sighed, rubbing his face as he looked down at his hand linked with Castiel's. "He had this patient. He wouldn't tell me too much, but he felt guilty over something, and was running himself ragged to make it up to them." He looked sadly to his husband, "It was all I could do to get him to relax when he was home, to eat something, or even get some sleep. A lot of nights he just stayed at the hospital and didn't give me much say."  
  
Lithi knew he was talking about her. She was that patient. She didn't know she really upset Novak, she really hadn't meant to hurt him. Just wanted to get a few extra things out of her stay before she was deemed 'cured' and allowed to leave. It had been her first offense so she only had to attend counseling once she was out.   
  
She was quiet as she watched Dean holding his husband's hand. She did this. She felt horrible. "Is... He doing any better since he was admitted?" she asked softly, hopefully.  
  
Dean sighed then, shrugging, "They say, when I'm here during the day talking to him, they see brain activity. But at night when he's alone there's nothing, and it sets him back all over again." He sighed, looking sadly to his husband. "They won't just let me stay, I would happily talk to him all night."  
  
She nodded, making up her mind there and then to continue sneaking in at night, and talking to him. If it would help, she would do it. "I hope the best for you both... He really is a wonderful doctor."   
  
Dean looked up at her with a soft smile, "Thanks."  
  
She nodded her head, and slowly stood, "I should get back to my room, Have a nice day."  
  
Dean nodded, "Same to you."  
  
She nodded, then left the room, heading back to her very own. She would make this right, somehow. God willing at least.  
  
That night, after visiting hours were over, and the hospital dark, she once again slipped from her bed, sneaking into the ICU and getting to Doctor Novak's room once more. She slipped into the chair Dean had resided in earlier.   
  
She took a slow breath, but slowly took the doctors hand. "Hey Doctor Novak... It's your patient, Lithi. I, wanted to say I'm sorry. You... You really did tell me there was coffee in that drink." She looked down at her hand holding his. "I just, ignored it. Still in the mindset of slightly wanting to die still. But here you are, fighting to live." She looked away. "You were right you know. As annoying as that is." She smiled a bit looking to the Doctor's face, but had to look away, unable to handle seeing that breathing tube on him. "You need to wake up though. People need you. Not just here at this hospital. Your husband too."   
  
The rest of the night she talked about anything she could, telling him about things around the hospital, about the different things nurses had brought into his room that day, and the things Dean brought for him, even if Dean had told him earlier, it was something.  
  
Come morning she slipped away back to her room.  
  
\---Time Skip---  
  
Days continued like that, stretching over a week.  
  
It was Dean, sitting in the room holding his husbands hand that he heard it.   
  
The panicked gasp and his husband looking around frantically.  
  
Dean jumped up hitting the nurse call button and started shushing his husband, "Hey, hey, it's okay.. Cas, you've got to calm down."  
  
Castiel struggled to move his hand, wanting the thing off him, but Dean grabbed his hand, "Cas, babe relax. The nurses are coming." He was repeatedly hitting the button after all.  
  
When the nurses arrived Dean was pushed back so they could remove the breathing tube that was causing Castiel so much distress.  
  
When it was finally out Castiel was coughing struggling for breath when Dean was allowed at his side again, gently rubbing his husbands back as he sat up now.  
  
Dean was smiling despite how worried he was for his husband. He was awake. He was finally awake. The doctor hadn't known what was bringing about the brain activity over the last week at night, but it helped bring his husband around and he coudln't be happier.  
  
Once Castiel was calm and leaning back again panting softly, his breath more controlled he looked at Dean questingly.  
  
Dean then explained everything he knew of what happened and Castiel nodded, admitting he remembered feeling light headed, but after that was nothing.  
  
Dean then filled his husband in on what he missed over the near three weeks he was unconscious.  
  
\---Time Skip---  
  
It took a couple more days but Castiel was finally released from the hospital.  
  
Even though he wasn't there to work, Castiel made his way in, to visit someone, those who knew him and saw him complained he should be home resting, but he smiled, assuring them he wasn't there to work, but to see a friend.  
  
When he arrived he looked over and Lithi saw him and smiled.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Lithi declared sitting up, starting to get out of the bed, but cas held up a hand and moved to sit beside her on the mattress.  
  
"I, lied for you." He finally spoke after awhile of looking out the window in her room.  
  
Lithi looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Castiel smiled a bit looking at her, "They asked if I heard anything while I was out... I hated to say no, but I had. They would have asked what happened at night, and I'm pretty sure you were sneaking in."  
  
She blinked, surprised, "Y-you actually heard all that?"  
  
Castiel nodded looking out the window again. "And, I forgive you." He stated gently, recalling her apology.  
  
Lithi blinked, starting to tear up as she looked down at her lap, her hands grabbing the scrub-like-pants she was wearing. "I'm really sorry Doctor Novak... I didn't think... I just..."  
  
"Used me to get what you wanted, you told me all this. And I said, I forgive you."  
  
Lithi nodded swallowing, as she wiped her eyes. "I don't really see how you can."  
  
Castiel smiled, "You hadn't meant to bring me harm. It was my own doing in the end, I stressed too much over the whole thing. I can see why you did it, it was a second attempt."  
  
Lithi looked down, sighing softly. "Yea..."  
  
"I do have to tell them that part."  
  
Lithi sighed, "Yea, yea. I'll get cuffed to my bed and told why life is so important again. But I really did learn."  
  
Castiel laughed softly, "And I know that too, you told me that."  
  
"Jeeze Doctor Novak, you have one heck of a memory."  
  
Castiel laughed a bit more loudly that time, "Well, yes. Dean gets annoyed with it all the time." He chuckled, "Especially when I tell him 'I told you so'."  
  
Lithi smiled softly, but sighed, "Okay.. tell away, I will behave though, I do know better now."  
  
Castiel nodded, slowly standing. "I won't be in again for awhile, I'm on medical leave and blah blah. I don't know if I'll be back in before your stay is over. But I really hope you try this time. Don't give up, life will get you somewhere if you let it."  
  
Lithi nodded, "Thank you Doctor Novak, for everything."  
  
Castiel nodded. "You're welcome, See you around perhaps." He waved, and Lithi waved back.  
  
Castiel privately told her current doctor, letting Doctor Charlie know that he knew for a fact she has learned, and that she shouldn't be too hard on her, just to be there to listen if she needed it.  
  
Charlie gave her word she would look after her and then Castiel was headed for home.  
  
It took getting himself into a coma to really help her. Strangely it didn't bother him too much, but he didn't think he'd ever want to go through something like that for a patient again.   
  
END


End file.
